You Are My Perfection
by Admiral IzuSasu
Summary: In the waking days after Itachi's death, Sasuke is left in turmoil, his mind no longer a part of this world. [dark SasuIta] WARNING: GRAPHIC / TWISTED THEMES. Rated M for: Necrophilia, human taxidermy, suicide, uchihacest, gore, generally sickening things. Oneshot, total garbage. Please refer to intro.


**WARNING: **THIS IS NOT MY USUAL SMUT-FIC**, so if you're looking for something fluffy / hot DO NOT READ. This fic contains Necrophilia, suicide, and overall dark themes. Unlike most of my other things, this one is really meant to be quite sad, but take it however you wish.**

**Please consider the tags for this before reading. **

**This idea was inspired by one of my favorite death metal songs, "Deathmask Divine" by The Black Dahlia Murder**

**If you're not used to these sorts of themes, then I HIGHLY suggest that this isn't a story for you.**

****(by the way I am NOT into necrophilia, I just like twisted stories, but if you are then by all means, enjoy.)****

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Are My Perfection <strong>_

* * *

><p>"You're beginning to remind me of myself, it's almost a bit nostalgic, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru hisses through sly lips, and raised an eyebrow while watching the boy meticulously maneuver the joints and stitch the bruised skin. "But even I, never would have guessed that you'd choose this path of disgrace. You Uchiha truly are a fascinating species." The snake leaned against the side of the stone cave walls, and looked on curiously. The boy was silent, completely focused on the porcelain-pale face staring blankly back at him. The cool, silent air was interrupted only by the quiet splintering of tools against wooden mesh.<p>

After the battle, the boy had learned the truth of the man he had murdered. What a terrible mistake this was.

The vile stench of death that had tainted the room had long simmered out of the boy's nostrils and replaced by a familiar scent. It was a scent of warmth, lightly perfumed by honey-drizzled vanilla skin. So soft, so soft, and yet at this moment so tough, and difficult to stretch over the makeshift casts.

_I brush a gentle hand across your chilled cheek, _

_the bruises of a wretched past are clearly visible, and at this point they will forever stain your beautiful pallid neck. _

_The pungently sweet musk of formaldehyde paints my inner nose, a toxin so familiar to my senses. The sturdy concoction keeps your locks vibrant and that smooth skin somewhat taut._

_The shame, The putrid shame, nonexistent to my meaningless perception, so as long as I may hold you my dear for eternal time, my love, so cold and yet so warm to my beating heart._

_The lips taste of chemical vapor, but to my tongue it is of a sweet maple dew. So eager are my taste buds to run alongside your ears and into your throat. Blood of boiling heat rushes towards the depths of my stomach and between my legs, as I admire your naked sprawled out humiliation. _

_Puppetry at it's finest, I craftily maneuver your limbs to my will's content, as if my soul could leak into your hollow flesh. _

_You are my perfection._

One final stitch to close the dried-up laceration that had marred his neck, and he was complete. These wounds would never heal, of course, but to him it mattered not. Despite the ragged gaze of death staring back at him, and despite the repulsively mutilated patchwork of a limp body, he was satisfied. All the boy saw was the face he had so loved, once upon a time long ago in a fantasy of false dreams. A tiny curve of a smile flattered his fatigued expression, as he ran a finger along the notable tear trough upon what was once a beautiful face.

"Leave us."

The foolish boy ordered in a sour tone.

Orochimaru closed his eyes, and turned his back from the man in the shadows. "Now, now, there's no need to be so rude to your elders. I know you are anxious, boy, but that plaything will soon become just another forgotten experiment -"

"I said LEAVE!" The harsh noise of glass shattered against the wall next to Orochimaru's head. The snake smirked, and let out a laugh of pity. "Ah yes, very well Sasuke-kun, Goodnight." A calm hiss faded out alongside a trail of damp footsteps as he left the cavern.

The boy waited a minute to be sure that the snake was truly gone before finally turning back to his finished project. He stared listlessly into the glass red-orbs that he had crafted so carefully as a precise replica of the magnificent and powerful eyes that are now his own. Accursed eyes they are, with stolen memories of brutal slaughter and agony staining his every dream. Nightmares, are more like it. Each night they penetrate his mind, sullying his sanity further, and further, until finally he awakens in a pool of his own sweat and tears. Trapped in a perpetual hell, he no longer cares for others, nor himself, nor human morality, for he has lost everything meaningful, and will never return to his former state. He has severed his only bonds, and murdered his only love. He is a criminal, a wretched nuisance to the world of normalcy, and for what he is about to do he will never be forgiven, be there a god or some sort of ruling deity. Of course he did not believe so, but given the chance, he knows he is surely to plunge into eternal fire for his sins.

He cares for no one, loves not a living soul.

He no longer feels happiness, nor the warmth of a protecting hand.

He has but one wish.

To be together with his beloved once more.

Even if said beloved is stiff and lifeless in his arms, he will have this moment.

Such hatred mixed with undying love, would perhaps make even the strongest of minds go insane…

_What's that, Nii-san? You would like me to show you this sickened admiration that I've kept since childhood? During all those moments you refused my affection, and treated me like some naive piece of a life you felt you could not taint with your hand? Foolish are you to judge my thoughts, and how willingly you molded my existence to what you saw fitting. Insulting is your assumption that I am something pure and childish, for this is the falsity that you have created as a result of having forebode me from keeping you close._

_Well then, have I proved you wrong? Your 'eyes' are merely a foggy lens, with nothing having been perceived since that final breath, before lurching forward and sinking to the ground, you never inhaled the lush freshness of air again. You left me, with nothing more than a heart filled with the black of empty hatred. _

_Now I straddle my bare legs over you, and writhe against your still-soft, barely-malleable body._

_A shameless lust fills my stomach, and flushes my cheeks. I soon become breathless panting into the shell of your former being. The cold insides do not faze my sickened arousal, because you see, Nii-san, vivid imagination can be quite a powerful tool to my delusion. Let me keep you on your back, so that I can gaze into what would be your eyes while I drive my hips into your virgin flesh._

_Are you not going to stop me? Like you always have?_

_Are you not going to tell me I'm wrong? Like you've always thought?_

_Are you afraid to ruin my life, Nii-san?_

_Well, look at me now, Nii-san, and tell me what you think. _

_Do you still love me? _

_Do I look as stunning as you do right now? _

_You're always so damn quiet._

_I hate that._

_Don't look at me like that._

His exhales grew rough and labored. He dug his nails harshly down the semi-faux skin on his beloved's neck and across his chest. The surface did not react to his touch as it would upon a living soul. Instead, it merely gave an unpleasant scrape against the boy's sweating hand. A sensation so chill to his fingers that it caused him to shudder and clamp his eyes shut.

His face was a scrunched form of frustration while whirls of bittersweet childhood images ran like a theater film in his head. The kind sweetness in his big brother's eyes from long past were only a fabrication in his mind now. His last remnant of peace was in the memory right before his beloved's death. His final words and that familiar smile. Only that time, the smile was genuine, and most sincere. For once he was happy, and for once they were both true to their hearts.

But this moment did not last, of course, and the man fell before the boy's feet.

Dead, never to smile again.

This killed the boy, even though it was by his own hand that the man had fallen.

Shouldn't he have rejoiced? To the fact that his revenge had finally been met. He had won. He had killed the man who had caused him the worst pain in the world, or so he had thought, until he realized that the real person who caused all of the pain he had ever felt, was _himself._

If only he had never existed, then his brother would have been free of his sacrificial burden.

If only he had never existed, then his brother would have lived a longer life.

If only he had never existed, then his brother would have never suffered so much.

If only he had never existed, then his brother could have been…

_Truly happy..._

He shouted out in agony, tears streaming down his burning cheeks, as he pulled himself out of the hollow body. The sexual release had only left a stinging ache in the pit of his chest. It was not a pleasant act, and yet he was satisfied, that he could have this last moment. Satisfied that he managed to feel something, a sense of emotion. It had been such a long time, since he had truly cried tears of sorrow from the depths of his heart, and this was a relief that he still could do so, for the boy had not felt a single hint of emotion since his big brother's soul had departed this world.

Now that his wish had been granted, he considered his time complete. There was nothing more for him in this life that he had destroyed the moment he was born, so he thought. With one final kiss on cold lips, he had decided, and whispered his last words into his beloved's empty ear:

"Thank you for my life, Nii-san. Although it is too late, I'm giving it back. You deserved the world, but the world did not deserve you, for you are too perfect for this existence…"

"Goodbye...Nii-san."

A violent slice against his throat, and now blood has splattered onto his brother's barren face.

The boy choked out a terminating gag, and rested his forehead against his beloved's. Slowly his respiration faded, while thick red liquid cascaded down the parched lips beneath him. His body grew limp, and before a fresh tear could drip over the edge of his chin, he was dead.

Lying atop the body of the man he once called his big brother, he was no more. A true shame that it had turned to this, for if only the boy had pushed through, and moved forward with his life, he would have surely met with his beloved once again, and been at peace. There was no returning now, and he had essentially wasted the life that his brother so generously left for him to live.

Perhaps there could have been another way, for the two to have lived in happiness.

But the boy was fragile, and the brother too protective.

The boy was stubborn and careless, while the brother so careful, and calm.

The boy expressed his feelings, while the brother kept them hidden.

The boy was free, and the brother trapped.

They say that opposites attract, but in this case,

Attraction was fatal.


End file.
